Combined Effort
by Grimm Knight
Summary: On September 20th of 1963, John F Kennedy proposed a joint Soviet-US Moon mission. In our timeline, Kennedy was assassinated before Premier Khrushchev could respond. In this timeline, Lee Harvey Oswald fails and Khrushchev accepts Kennedy's proposal. See how one different decision changes the following events. (I'm not good at summaries)
1. Timeline (Edited)

**Timeline (I edited it since people kept complaining. I'm gonna put up a poll on whether I should keep this one or return to the old one)**

Crosses: Mass Effect, Halo, Stellaris (For events and tech mostly), Avatar, District 9, Call of Duty Infinite Warfare, Red vs Blue (For the Freelancers and the Mother of Invention), Star Wars (For weapons, aliens, and many characters)

 **September 20th, 1963** \- President John F Kennedy proposes a joint American-Soviet mission to Luna.

 **November 22nd, 1963** \- Lee Harvey Oswald's assassination attempt on President Kennedy fails.

 **December, 1963** \- Premier Khrushchev agrees to the proposed joint space program, beginning the Ares Program.

 **March, 1964** \- Nikita Khrushchev is informed of Leonid's plot to overthrow him in a coup. Leonid and his conspirators are arrested and imprisoned.

 **July 20th, 1965** \- The first members of mankind land on Luna in the Ares 1. The American half of the crew is made up of Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin. The Soviet half is made up of Valentina Tereshkova and Georgy Beregovoy. Neil Armstrong is the first one to step out of the lunar module, speaking the now famous quote "That's one small step for man. One giant leap for mankind". Both the American flag and Soviet flag are planted on Luna.

 **July 24th, 1965** \- Ares 1 returns safely to Earth, landing in the Pacific Ocean.

 **July 30th, 1965** \- After seeing the success of joint efforts between the Soviet Union and the United States, Premier Khrushchev suggests joint projects in other fields such as medicine, energy, and industry.

 **August 3rd, 1965** \- President JFK agrees with Khrushchev and begins several joint projects. Most heavily focused is alternate forms of energy to replace fossil fuels.

 **April 11th, 1967** \- Ares 3 discovers there is frozen water on Luna, making a permanent settlement possible.

 **July 14th, 1967** \- The People's Republic of China starts up its own manned space program, marking the beginning of the Second Space Race.

 **March 23rd, 1968** \- American troops are pulled out of Vietnam.

 **April 4th, 1968** \- Martin Luther King Jr is injured in an assassination attempt. James Earl Ray, the attempted assassin, is arrested and imprisoned.

 **June 6th, 1968** \- Robert Kennedy survives an attempt on his life after a bodyguard discovers the gun Sirhan Sirhan is carrying.

 **November, 1968** \- Robert Kennedy is elected President.

 **September 19th, 1969** \- North Korea invades South Korea, beginning the Second Korean War. The United States enters the war in defense of South Korea.

 **December 31st, 1969** \- Tranquility Base is created on the Moon. Designed with a maximum capacity of 30, Tranquility Base becomes the first permanent settlement on a foreign astronomical object. It is claimed by the United States due to it supplying the most resources. Ships would be sent every few months with supplies and materials to expand the base.

 **February, 1970** \- The Second Korean War ends with North and South Korea uniting into the Korean Republic.

 **March, 1970** \- The first Soviet Moon settlement, New Moscow, is founded.

 **May 14th, 1971** \- Skylab, the first American-Soviet space station, is launched on a modified Saturn V rocket.

 **July, 1971** \- The United Nations Space Administration (UNSA) is created, combining the Space Programs of every nation into one singular program.

 **September 11th, 1971** \- Premier Nikita dies. Yuri Andropov succeeds him as Premier.

 **December, 1971** \- The Soviet Union and the Warsaw Pact states officially join NATO, which is renamed the Global Defense Force, or GDF.

 **July, 1972** \- Cargo launches begin, sending resources to Mars for the future colonization mission.

 **October, 1972** \- A railgun is tested in Nevada. The test proves successful, resulting in railguns being installed on new and old warships.

 **January, 1973** \- China's first spaceship is launched. Disappointed with the progress of the space program, Mao founds the United Communist Space Administration. The PRoC begins working with Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, and Cuba.

 **November 3rd, 1973** \- Mariner 10 is launched.

 **February 5th, 1974** \- Mariner 10 flies by Venus.

 **March 24th, 1974** \- Mariner 10 flies by Mercury.

 **April 16th, 1974** \- Nikitagrad, the first permanent Martian settlement, is established.

 **February, 1976** \- Elvis Presley becomes the first musician to perform on another astronomical object when he's hired to play at Tranquility City.

 **April, 1976** \- The Settlement Defense Front (SDF) is formed to protect the colonies across the Sol System.

 **September 3rd, 1976** \- Mao Zedong dies. His successor joins the UCSA with the UNSA, adding China's many resources to the effort and ending the Second Space Race.

 **November, 1976** \- Martin Luther King Jr is elected President of the United States.

 **May, 1977** \- The world's first military spaceship is constructed. Named the _UNS John F Kennedy_ and measuring at 100 meters in length, it is armed with railguns and nuclear missiles after the Outer Space Treaty is modified.

 **July, 1977** \- Further scans of Venus reveal it is covered in nuclear radiation. A mission to send rovers to Venus' surface is later planned.

 **September 5th, 1977** \- Voyager 1 is launched to study the outer Solar System.

 **October 3rd, 1977** \- East and West Germany reunite to form the German Republic.

 **January, 1978** \- Rovers on Venus discover ruined buildings and cities, solidifying the fact that humanity was not alone in the Universe.

 **April 26th, 1978** \- The first Fusion power plant is activated in Chernobyl.

 **June, 1979** \- The United Nations begins mining asteroids for minerals.

 **November 20th, 1979** \- The International Space Station & Shipyard begins construction.

 **December, 1979** \- The world's first AI, Ethan, is created in Tokyo, Japan.

 **March, 1980** \- Ethan becomes sentient, sparking debates on what should be done.

 **May 15th, 1980** \- The cure for most cancers is discovered by a joint group of scientists from around the world.

 **June, 1980** \- The Artificial Intelligence Citizenship Act is passed to grant AIs equal rights to humans.

 **1981** \- The Office of Naval Intelligence (ONI) is created.

 **August 22nd, 1982** \- The first human lands on Mercury.

 **January, 1983** \- Terraforming technology is successfully tested in the Sahara desert.

 **June, 1983** \- The world's first directed-energy weapon is built in France.

 **November 1st, 1983** \- The nations of Europe unite into the European Federation.

 **October 12th, 1984** \- The floating city of Aphrodite is created above the clouds of Venus.

 **May 26th, 1985** \- The nations of Africa unite into the African Union.

 **October 11th, 1985** \- Weyland Industries is recognized as a legal entity and corporation under US law.

 **1986** \- Cybernetic modifications are made available to the public.

 **October 12th, 1987** \- Technology to decrease nuclear radiation is created and sent to Venus.

 **February, 1988** \- The ISSS is completed.

 **July, 1988** \- A pure fusion weapon is successfully tested in the Mojave Desert.

 **February, 1992** \- Radiation on Venus has decreased enough for a manned mission.

 **July, 1992** \- Man lands on Venus for the first time. Pictures are taken and samples are taken.

 **July 27th, 1995** \- Hypersleep Chambers are created by Weyland Industries.

 **1996** \- The USA, Canada, and Mexico merge to form the United Nation of North America.

 **1998** \- Former President John F Kennedy dies at 81.

 **August 10th, 2003** \- Man lands on Pluto for the first time.

 **August 13th, 2009** \- A large alien ship arrives on Earth over the northern Sahara Desert. UN troops are sent inside the ship to scout it. The troops discover the aliens inside are malnourished, sick, and dying. President Ali Treki decided to allow the aliens, nicknamed Prawns, to stay and gives them food, water, and medical aid. The Prawns settle down in Nevada, creating Prawn City, and are under heavy surveillance.

 **2010** \- The terraforming of Luna begins.

 **2012** \- After much debating, the world's first neo-Neanderthal is cloned in Germany.

 **2015** \- The Prawn Citizenship Act is passed.

 **October 24th, 2016** \- The United Nations becomes the de facto government of Earth.

 **2020** \- Terraforming of Mars begins.

 **January, 2023** \- Contact with the Voyager 1 and Voyager 2 probes are lost.

 **April 13th, 2023** \- A slipspace drive is developed by Tobias Fleming Shaw and William Fujikawa. Named the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine, it is capable of traveling 2 light years in 24 hours.

 **April 18th, 2023** \- The _UNS Destination_ begins its trip to the Alpha Centauri system.

 **April 20th, 2023** \- The first colony outside the Sol System is established in the Alpha Centauri System. It is named Terra Nova.

 **December 18th, 2023** \- The Na'vi are discovered on the moon Pandora in the Alpha Centauri system.

 **2024** \- The first iteration of the ODSTs are created.

 **November 5th, 2025** \- The SPARTAN Program was created, but proved a failure and resulted in a complete shutdown of the program.

 **2026** \- The Pandoran War begins after increased human aggression causes the Na'vi to unite and fight back.

 **2028** \- The Pandoran War ends with Pandora and its people being conquered by humanity.

 **2030** \- The SDF declares war on Earth, igniting the Secession Wars.

 **2031** \- After a year of fighting, Earth and SDF's political leaders meet on Pluto's moon, Charon, to negotiate the Charon Accords. The ultimately brings an end to the Secession Wars, whilst limiting both sides' abilities to expand further into the galaxy. The SDF secures Mars' sovereignty through the Accords.

 **2032** \- SATO is formed as a deterrent against SDF's military might. Ignoring the Charon Accords, SDF begins to expand into the UNSA controlled Neptune and Uranus Clusters, killing numerous UNSA civilians in process.

 **December 18th, 2033** \- The clans on Pandora unite to form the United Clans of Eywa.

 **February, 2034** \- The United Federation is founded by the United Nations and the United Clans of Eywa.

 **2044** \- Further violating the Charon Accords, SDF captures the UNSA controlled Saturn Cluster and its vital refusing stations.

 **May 6th, 2045** \- Operation Riah begins. SDF launch an attack on a UNSA black site on Europa, retrieving data on the SPAR project.

 **May 7th, 2045** \- Fleet Week begins within UNSA. SDF hijack the AATIS guns in Geneva, crippling much of the UNSA fleet. After a brief skirmish, the guns are secured back into SATO grasp and SDF sleeper-cell Riah is captured. The UN fleet engages SDF fleet in ship-to-ship combat outside Earth's atmosphere. After destroying the attacking fleet, Olympus Mons, equipped with an F-SPAR cannon, arrives and destroys most of the SATO launches a concurrent attack on the Lunar Gateway. The UN launches Operation Port Armor and successfully retakes the launches Operation Burn Water on Titan and successfully destroys the SDF's critical refueling stations.

 **May 8th, 2045** \- SATO launches Operation Black Flag in an attempt to lure the SDF fleet into the AATIS array. SDF manages to destroy the guns first, allowing the fleet to attack Earth with little resistance. SATO responds by hijacking the Olympus Mons, killing Admiral Salen Kotch and using its weapons to force SDF to retreat. The UN launches Operation Blood Storm in an attempt to cripple the SDF war effort by attacking Tharsis Shipyard. Despite heavy losses, including the ships Retribution and Olympus Mons, as well as most of their crews, Tharsis Shipyard is destroyed, along with much of the SDF fleet.

 **May 20th, 2045** \- Operation Avenger is launched, with the remains of the SATO fleet attacking Mars.

 **May 23rd, 2045** \- The Martian Jaeger Ascraeus Mons is destroyed in battle by the recreated Gipsy Danger.

 **July, 2045** \- The SDF surrenders to SATO forces. The SDF is disbanded and Mars is re-integrated into the United Nations of Earth. SATO is reformed into the United Nations Space Command.

 **2056** \- The population of Earth reaches 10 billion.

 **2062** \- Scientists increase the lifespan of human beings to 300 years.

 **January, 2064** \- The Interplanetary War begins between the UNSC and secessionist forces.

 **2069** \- Virtual aliens are encountered by the _UNSC Dagger_. After the aliens, now identified as the Bist, explain their past, they are quickly offered sanctuary. The Bist quickly bond with the AIs.

 **March, 2070** \- The Interplanetary War ends with a UNSC victory.

 **2075** \- A group of scientist come up with the Theory of Psionics, which states that the mind is in many ways a reflection of the universe itself, a microcosmos.

 **February 12th, 2082** \- A patrol fleet encounters an Ether Drake, nicknamed a Space Dragon by the men on the ships. Most of the patrol is destroyed, with only a handful escaping to inform the UNSC.

 **February 15th, 2082** \- An attack is launched on the Ether Drake by the 1st Fleet, made up of 500 ships.

 **February 20th, 2082** \- After several days of fighting and hundreds of casualties, the Ether Drake is killed. On one of the planets in the Ether system, a group of large eggs are found. They are taken back to Earth where a group of scientists begin studying them. Another group begin studying the Ether Drake's scales, hoping to find a way to replicate the durable and self-repairing structure.

 **April, 2082** \- The scientists studying the Ether Drake eggs theorize that if they were hatched, they could be used as weapons for the United Federation.

 **October, 2082** \- The Ether eggs hatch and prove to be docile. The Drakes come to view Elizabeth Shepard as their mother.

 **2086** \- The _UNSC Puerto Rico_ makes first contact with the Kal-Azaan Republic.

 **2090** \- The Kal-Azaan Republic joins the United Federation.

 **2102** \- The Blorg Commonality is encountered by the _UFS Unity_.

 **2105** \- The Blorg Commonality is officially invited to the Federation.

 **2120** \- A Quantum Bomb is tested. The test is successful.

 **2157** \- The United Federation encounters the Hutt Empire. After realizing that the Hutts running the Empire had enslaved dozens of other races, the United Federation demanded that the practice of slavery be ended. The Hutt Empire responds with a declaration of war in hopes of enslaving humanity and its allies.

 **2172** \- The Federation-Hutt War ends with a Federation victory. The previously enslaved races are freed and welcomed to the United Federation. Many Hutts are tried and imprisoned or executed depending on their crimes.

 **2211** \- The SPARTAN-II Program is created. Orphaned children are taken as test subjects for the program.

 **February 11th, 2225** \- The Federation-Covenant War begins.

 **2232** \- The SPARTAN-III Program succeeds the SPARTAN-II Program.

 **December 11th, 2252** \- The Federation-Covenant War ends with the Covenant being reformed into the United Species Coalition and the death of the High Prophets.

 **2253** \- The SPARTAN-IV Program succeeds the SPARTAN-III Program.

 **2256** \- The Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine is improved to travel 1200 light years in 24 hours.

 **2285** \- The United Species Coalition joins the United Federation.

 **2300** \- The Prethoryn Scourge appear, numbering in the hundreds of thousands.

 **2325** \- An incapacitated Prethoryn Queen is captured by a Federation fleet. The Queen's connection to the Swarm is severed and an implant is installed, making it tame and under the control of the Federation.

 **2335** \- The Prethoryn Scourge are defeated. The species of the United Federation erupt in celebration.

 **2348** \- An artifact of unknown origin is discovered on Eden Prime.

 **July 12th, 2350** \- The Turian-Federation War begins after a human science vessel and its escorts are attacked by a Turian fleet whilst it is attempting to scan an unidentified object in the Feu system.


	2. Prepare for War

**_Orbital Defense Platform Archimedes  
Over the United Federation Colony of Shanxi_  
** ** _July 12th, 2350 CE_**

Private Simmons was not enjoying his new post. When he signed up for the military, he had hoped to be stationed on a patrol fleet so he could see the galaxy, not a ODP in the middle of nowhere.

"Slipspace rupture detected" Friday, the station's AI, spoke, breaking Simmons out of his grumbling.

The men crewing the CIC stared out the window of Archimedes, wondering what was causing the rupture.

A Paris-class heavy frigate appeared, but the state it was in shocked the crew.

The heavy frigate looked like it had been through hell. There were several breaches scattered across the hull, many point-defense turrets were missing, and the MAC gun seemed to be out of commission. The engines were barely pushing the heap of metal along. Simmons was surprised it managed to keep moving let alone make a slipspace jump.

 _" This is-... Pandora-... heavily damaged-... hostile contacts-... respond!"_

"Private, attempt to clear up the signal, we need to know what happened!" Admiral Hullum ordered

"Yes, sir!" Simmons replied

 _" This is Commander Nawmuk of the _UFS Pandora _! Our ship is heavily damaged! We encountered hostile contacts in the Feu system! Please respond! "_

"This is Admiral Hullum. We read you _Pandora_. Dock with the _Archimedes_ and prepare for a full debriefing"

 _" Thank you Admiral. We are on our way"_

"Private Simmons, prime the MAC gun. No doubt the unknowns will follow the _Pandora_ "

"Aye aye!"

"Communications, get me in touch with the _Hammer of Dawn_ "

Communications Officer O'Malley typed away for a few moments before a link was established "Done!"

 _"Admiral, what the hell is going on? Why is the_ Pandora _so heavily damaged?"_ Captain Hannah Shepard questioned. _  
_

"Commander Nawmuk encountered an unidentified hostile species in the Feu system. I am calling you to assist in coordinating a defense against the hostiles, as they will no doubt follow to finish what they started"

 _"I'm honored that you chose me to help you Captain, but wouldn't Nawmuk be better? Or Commander Wyatt?"_

"Have more faith in your abilities Shepard. I've chosen you for a reason"

 _"I won't let you down, sir!"_

"I'm sure you won't. Now, let's talk strategy"

* * *

 _ **TSV (Turian Space Vessel) Concordia  
Vulture-class Dreadnought  
Feu System, Relay 314  
2157 GS (Galactic Standard)  
**_

 _" Desolas, are you certain that this data is correct?"_ Councilor Sparatus questioned

"I am certain of it Councilor. These primitives were attempting to activate Relay 314, against Council law, and then attacked our ships with nukes and energy weapons. The Ensigns also detected no Eezo in the primitives ships" Desolas Arterius replied

 _"...find them"_

"Sir?"

 _" I am ordering you to find these primitives, and force them to submit to the Hierarchy as a client race. Their technology could be put to good use, and we must prevent them from turning every planet in the galaxy into another Tuchanka"_

Desolas grinned. This was his big chance to make his mark on history. "You can count on me Councilor"

 _"Good. Sparatus out"_ With the final word given, Sparatus' hologram disappeared.

Desolas exited the holo-chamber, his blood pumping. This was going to be great for the Hierarchy, he just knew it.

* * *

 **Sorry this is so short, I just wanna get something out plus I want some feedback. Is it good? Is it not? What should I change?  
**


	3. Don't Expect Anything

**You guys probably shouldn't expect anything for a while. I've got writers block and no idea where I'm really gonna go with this thing. It might help if you all have any advice or if you wanna help out, like co-author or something**


End file.
